


The Search

by EreAsha



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (since i know some people like to know), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, other characters are present but don't play a large roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreAsha/pseuds/EreAsha
Summary: Shiro has been missing for months. Team Voltron is still at it, working to free people from the clutches of the Galra Empire. One day, a rescued prisoner gives them a chance of finding Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for Prompts on my [tumblr](http://lovesanimefanart.tumblr.com/) and got this one. So i wrote a story for it. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [The Prompt](http://lovesanimefanart.tumblr.com/post/158115811676/voltron-writing-prompt-the-team-had-been)

Months had passed since the defeat of Zarkon. Months had passed since the team had become aware of a Prince Lotor taking the reins for his father. Months had passed since their teammate and friend, Shiro, had disappeared without a trace. There were no clues. They couldn’t track his suit or his helmet, and the Black Lion hadn’t moved.

Oh, the lion was awake now. She was sitting tall in her default position. Her particle barrier was up, keeping the team out. She didn’t accept Keith, or Allura, or Hunk, or Katie, or Lance. There were no waves of grief coming from the Black Lion. She just sat there, waiting patiently for Shiro’s return.

Her calmness was the only thing that stopped the rest of Team Voltron from losing hope. If her paladin was gone, then there was no way Black would continue to refuse them. At the very least, they would feel _something_ from her. They would feel something other than stout determination and calm.

Shiro was alive somewhere. They would find him, sooner or later.

The only bad part of this was that they couldn’t drop what they were doing to search for Shiro. Voltron was still needed. The universe needed defending. Just because Zarkon was out didn’t meant that the rest of the Galra were out as well. The Galra seemed to be angrier than ever. Their attacks were better planned. That was probably due to Prince Lotor. Unlike his father, he didn’t seem to be obsessed with the Black Lion. Rather, he just wanted to utterly crush Voltron once and for all.

Fighting the Galra was tough, because of it. Allura was hesitant, but employed hit-and-run tactics on the smaller bases. Anything to help weaken the empire while honing their skills. For all larger-scale operations, the team had to travel to the Blade of Marmora and gather allies for the attacks, or rescues, or intelligence gathering. It couldn’t be helped. Until they either found Shiro, or Black opened up for someone else, they just weren’t powerful enough to fight on their own, with only four lions, without Voltron.

It was time for another visit. To plan for another rescue. Voltron tended to rescue a lot of prisoners now. Maybe, on one of those ships, they would find Shiro.

**|***|**

The prison ship had been full of halflings. Children of Galra soldiers and the prisoners they took for themselves. Many of them were young, too young, and hardened. None of their parents were there. It was hard to imagine what they would have been used for. No one on the team wanted to imagine what the Galra wanted all these children for. Soldiers, workers, gladiator fights or even… Something else.

The children were all glad to be free of the Galra, even if they were half Galra themselves. It probably helped that the Blade was full of good Galra, that one of the Paladins of Voltron was also part Galra, and that everyone was welcoming of these children despite where they had come from.

It was when team Voltron was getting ready to leave that once of the children approached hesitantly. The child wouldn’t have been noticed if they hadn’t gathered the courage to tug on Allura’s dress, drawing her attention to them.

“Hello there, little one. Is there something I can do for you?” This child was so little. Allura would place them at only a handful of feebs. Five at most, maybe. It broke her heart to see someone so young in such circumstances.

The child shook their head. “N-no. I… um… I wanna help you!” The child’s voice was quiet, even as they exclaimed their intentions. They were so nervous.

“Thank you. I appreciate your offer, but I cannot, without going against my conscious, bring you into battle.” Allura wasn’t sure if she should be happy or not to be inspiring someone so young about fighting. Probably, she could be both. Happy that they were inspiring another generation, but sad that one’s so young felt the need to be fighting at all.

“N-no! I don’t… No fighting.” They shook their head, frantic. “I… Voltron is missing.” They were definitely nervous now, looking down at the ground and shifting.

Allura softened lightly, and knelt down to be on more equal footing with the child. “Yes… Voltron is missing. Shiro, the pilot of the Black Lion, is missing. Black will not choose another to replace him either.” What did this child want to do? They had said that they hadn’t wanted to fight, so they weren’t offering to try and pilot the Black Lion.

“I… The bad guys said I could find stuff super easy for them. They would test me. Have me smell something and then find the person. It’s really accurate! So… I… Um…” It seemed like the child had lost their confidence, but Allura knew what this child was going on about now.

“You want to help us find Shiro in order to help us.” It was so kind of her. “I appreciate your offer. However, I do not want to take you on a dangerous journey. So here is what we’ll do instead. You can point us in the right direction, okay? And if we need to reorient ourselves, then I will call on your help again. Is that okay?”

The child nodded, smiling faintly. “The bad guys gave me a number, but my parents called me Lurz.”

Allura smiled now. “I am Allura, Lurz. Thank you for all your help.”

**|***|**

Lurz was taken onto the castle. Everyone gathered together to help Lurz find something they could use in order to gain Shiro’s scene. Keith had opened his brother’s room, but it had been clean and dusted in the months since Shiro’s disappearance. There was nothing there.

Katie had pulled out Shiro’s clothes. More specifically, she had pulled out the outfit he had been wearing last before suiting into his paladin armor. However, much like his room, the clothes had been washed in the months since Shiro had been gone. There was no scent on them except for that of laundry.

Hunk had pointed out which chair Shiro usually sat at during meals, as well as some of the spots Shiro seemed to have lounged about in during the few times he let himself rest. Lurz tried these spots, but still came up with nothing. The castle was just too clean, and too much time had passed since Shiro had been in it last.

It was Lance who had suggested they try using the black bayard. Shiro had gotten it last. He had taken it from Zarkon and used it in that final battle. The bayards weren’t cleaned, not like the castle and the clothes were. If anything were to have the lingering scent of their missing leader that would be it.

Allura brought it out quickly. There was hope in her eyes. Hope in everyone’s hearts. “Lurz, here.” She smiled as she carefully handed the bayard to them, and watched without breathing as the child held the bayard to their nose to sniff.

It was silent. The only noise was that of the castle, quietly humming to show that it was open.

“I…” Lurz shook their head, a sad look on the young child’s face. “I smell Allura strongly. The only other smell, the not bad guy smell… It leads to the Black Lion, and nowhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [send me any more prompts](http://lovesanimefanart.tumblr.com/ask). I currently have one one prompt to write first.
> 
> Also! I used [this post](http://lovesanimefanart.tumblr.com/post/156263186476/vodka-aunt-coran-vodka-aunt-coran) in order to figure out to use 'feeb' instead of year because conversion and that's the best bet.


End file.
